


Cinderella

by Ashe_yg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Gay, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_yg/pseuds/Ashe_yg
Summary: After a dance with Dimitri at the ball, Claude runs away like Cinderella
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short Oneshot I wrote for ClauMitri Week  
> (this is also on Wattpad)

It was the night of the ball, gorgeous chandeliers, pretty noblewoman, and the man of the night.  
Dimitri.  
Claude couldn’t help himself from staring, watching the prince dance. 

He felt a firm tap on the shoulder, Hilda.

“You gonna ask him to dance or what?”

“What?”

“You’re practically drooling, justified though. Dimitri is pretty sexy”

“Hilda!” 

“Go! Here’s your opportunity”

She shoved him out to the dance floor. He almost crashed into Dimitri, who was talking to Dedue.

“Hm, Hello Claude, is there something you needed?”

He casually looked over at Hilda, who was mouthing ‘do it!’

“Oh, you know, I was just thinking, since there’s a new song starting up, d’you wanna dance?

Dedue shot him a disapproving look.

“If it will get me away from all these superficial noblewomen, then yes”

They headed out to the dance floor, this was the apex song of the ball. And everyone was staring.

Dimitri pretended not to notice, while Claude was too busy being giddy to care.

They dance in time with the music, with only a few bumps and foot stomps, Claude took the female position.

And with Claude’s hand's on Dimitri’s shoulder, and Dimitri’s around Claude’s waist,  
No one could take their eyes away.

Hilda started clapping as soon as the song ended.

“Wow, um, I should probably go” Claude started to sprint out the door

“Wait! Claude! You don’t need to leave!”

Something caught Dimitri’s eye, a shoe, on the ground.

And like Cinderella, Claude was gone

(Sorry this was rushed only just realized it was Claumitri week 3 days in hhhhh)


End file.
